Leila
|artist = Cheb Salama |year = 2016 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 140 |perf = Marianne Campos |nogm = 3 |mc = JD2017/JDU 1A: Orange 1B: Orange-Brownish 2A: Azure 2B: Ultramarine Blue |dlc = April 27, 2017 (NOW) April 28, 2017 (ZH3) October 12, 2017 (JDU)}}"Leila" by Cheb Salama is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a barefoot woman with brown hair, and she wears an orange bolero jacket, a purple cropped tank, and neon blue split skirt. Her glove is dark pink, and she also has a gold belt and matching necklace. Background The background is a city at night-time. What appears to be a café or a restaurant can be seen alongside a drinking fountain. The windows in the buildings seen in the background, the drinking fountain, the restaurant and the floor pattern underneath the dancer all light up in sync with the track's beat. The city resembles Istanbul. There is a Hagia Sophia Museum and some houses and apartments. Two silhouettes of the dancer appear on her left and right sides, dancing along with her. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Open your arms in a semi-circle motion. Gold Move 2: Extend both of your arms and look down LeilaGM1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Leila_GM2.png|Gold Move 2 LeilaIG.gif|Gold Move 1 and 3 in-game LeilaIG2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests Leila appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Around The World Trivia *''Leila'' is the second song by Cheb Salama in the series, after Fatima. ** It is also the sixth song composed by Tom Salta in the series, after Dagomba, Spectronizer, Chiwawa, Drop the Mambo, and Oishii Oishii.https://www.tomsalta.com/just-dance ** Unlike Leila, ''Fatima isn't featured in ''Just Dance Unlimited. ''' *''Leila'' is the first Turkish-language song in the series. *A part of the preview of the song had been released via the Italian Just Dance Facebook page 2 hours before it was revealed on YouTube.https://www.facebook.com/justdance.it/videos/1235183059857368/ *There is a glitch where the crown indicating who has the highest score turns white instead of a gold color. *The coach's avatar has its hair free and not tied in a ponytail. *The line "Come on and find me" is written as "Come on find me" the third time it is sung. *The Gold Move 1 and 3 pictogram is in a darker hue. * In the Just Dance Unlimited servers, a work-in-progress preview can be found: in it, the background clones look different.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_JEfoxdZXY * In via , the Kids menu icon for Funky Robot accidentally appeared as a placeholder for this pictogram. ** This issue was later fixed on December 10, 2017. Gallery Game Files Leilasqu.png|''Leila'' 00000003.png| album coach LeilaAva.png|Avatar 200580.png|Golden avatar 300580.png|Diamond avatar Leila_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Leila jd2017 menu.png|''Leila'' on the menu Leila jd2017 load.png|''Just Dance 2017'' loading screen Leila jd2017 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Leila jd2018 menu.png|''Leila'' on the menu (2018) Leila jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) Leila jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Leila-Free.png|Proof of the song not being a VIP routine on Others Leila jd2018 picto error.png|The pictogram error in via Leila beta comp.png|Comparision between the background dancers designs Bild3.png|Background Videos Official Audio Just Dance 2017 (Soundtrack) Leila by Cheb Salama Gameplay Teasers Leila - Gameplay Teaser (US) Leila - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Leila - Just Dance 2017 Leila-Just Dance Now-4 Stars Just Dance 2018 Unlimited Leila by Cheb Salama 5 Stars + Superstar (Funky Robot Pictogram!!) Just Dance 2018 - Leila References Site Navigation tr:Leila Category:Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs by Tom Salta Category:Non-English songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Marianne Campos Category:Song by Cheb Salama